Blog użytkownika:TheFoxy1987/Umrzeć z pasji? Wolę to niż śmierć naturalną...
Obudziłem się o 9:00. Jest sobota, więc nie ma problemu. Mama dawno w pracy. Ojciec też jak zwykle. Zostałem sam. Sam w wielkiej willi. Zaczyna się wiosna, a zima odeszła w cień. Za oknem słońce, a na drogach stopniał już śnieg, którego w tym roku było dość mało, ale wolałem nie ryzykować z jeżdżeniem na niej. Ogarnąłem sie szybko, założyłem czarny, specjalny kombinezon i ruszyłem w strone kuchni. Zrobiłem sobie płatki na mleku za którymi nie przepadam, ale nie gardze. Po skończonym śniadaniu napiłem się jeszcze soku pomarańczowego i wyszedłem z domu zabierając po drodze telefon i klucze do garażu wraz z pilotem do Hondy. Otworzyłem garaż a spod czerwonych ścian wyróżniał się kolor czerni z elementami białego. Wygrzebałem ze specjalnej szafki skórzane rękawiczki i założyłem je. Jest ciepło, ale muszę chronić swoje ciało przed obrażeniami. Wsiadłem na moją miłość i odpaliłem. Piękny ryk silnika pobudza mnie do życia i wywołuje kolejną dawkę adrenaliny. Założyłem czarny kask z przyciemnianą szybką. Wyjechałem pełny szczęścia z tej dziury i popędziłem ulicą. Po drodze spotka- łem kilku motocyklistów do których wystawiłem lewą rękę w góre. Czyli pozdrawiam ich i wzajemnie. 160km/h po środkowym pasie. Czerwone światło. Zatrzymałem sie i z wyczekiwaniem czekałem na światło zielone czyli moje największe błogostawieństwo. Akurat kiedy musiałem się rozpędzać! Obok mnie stanął kolejny motocykl dokładniej Yamaha R1 biała z zielonym. Kiwneliśmy sobie głową, coś jak lewa w górę. Zielone światło. Ruszyłem boczną drogą na autostrade ale po drodze musze jeszcze wyjechać na wiadukt, minąć skrzyżowanie i autostrada. Przejechałem most i pojechałem na wczesnym zielonym przed siebie... Perspektywa Valki: Siedziałam w biurze i wykonywałam papierkową robotę co jakiś czas popijając kawę. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Numer mi nieznany, ale może być to klient. Odebrałam, a to co w nim usłyszałam, było przerażające. W moich oczach zaszkliły łzy, a za chwile poleciał potok. Szybko wzięłam żakiet i wybiegłam z gabinetu. Po drodze słyszałam jeszcze krzyki moich przyjaciółek i szefa. Jedna, najbliższa mi pognała za mną, czyli 40-letnia Aver Hofferson. -Co się stało, Valka?- zapytała, a po chwili byłyśmy już na zewnątrz. Opowie- działam jej wszystko, po kolei. Usiadłyśmy do czarnego mercedesa a po chwili byłyśmy już w drodze do szpitala. Pod szpitalem biegiem ruszyłam w strone wejścia. Spytałam sie recepcionistki o nazwisko Haddock Sala 10 piętro 1. Ruszyłam schodami na górę, a z daleka zauwazyłam już drzwi z liczbą. Chciałam już wejść gdy zatrzymał mnie lekarz Świderski. -Przepraszam panią, ale tam nie można wejść.-powiedział starszy mężczyzna w białym fartuchu. -Ale tam jest mój syn! Ja muszę się tam dostać! Chociaż na chwilkę...- powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach, składając ręce. Po kilku minutach zastanawiania, wpuścił mnie. Białe ściany, biały sufit, biała podłoga wprawia o zawrót głowy. Zielono oki brunet, leżał na łóżku. Był podłączony do aparatury, miał założoną maske tlenową, posiniaczone ręce, klatke piersiową i brzuch. Maszyna podłączona do jego serca pikała dość szybko. Podeszłam do niego. Był nieprzytomny. Martwiłam sie o niego. Płakałam kilka godzin. Byłam przy nim w jego ostatnich chwilach życia. Trzymałam go za lodowatą, bladą i posiniaczoną dłoń. Nagle maszyna zaczęła pikać. Szybko, aż w końcu utworzył się z niej jeden dźwięk. Na cardio monitorze pojawiła się jedna, prosta linia. Oznaczająca najgorsze. Obok jego łóżka był czerwony guzik. Nacisnęłam go, i pocałowałam w czoło. Wyszeptałam mu do ucha: Co kolwiek by się stało... Pamiętaj, że Cię kocham. Zawsze będę o Tobie pamiętać... (...) Już od kilku minut lekarze próbują ruszyć jego serce. Ale na nic. Siedziałam wraz z mężem na krześle. Gdy nagle za drzwi wyłonił się lekarz... -Przykro mi...-odpowiedział lekarz, a z pokoju wyłoniły sie pielęgniarki, które ruszyły w swoją, wyznaczoną stronę. Zaczęłam płakać i krzyczeć. Wtuliłam się w pierś Stoicka. Widziałam załamanie w jego oczach. Życie bez niego, nie będzie już takie same. Będzie szare i nudne. Wiem, że życie jest darem od Boga. Dostał swoją szansę, którą dobrze wykorszystał. Mimo, że zginął na maszynie, jestem z niego dumna. Nie doczekał się miłości. Ale wiem, że na górze, na tych niebieskich autostradach, będzie pędził z innymi. Jego serce stoi. Już się nie ruszy... Przechadzałam się pomiędzy nagrobkami. Z daleka widniał już większy od innych, a na jego płycie był czarny kask.. Czkawka Haddock UR. 1.04.1996 ZM 17.03.2015 Umrzeć z pasji? Wolę to niż śmierć naturalną... *Przejechałem most i pojechałem na wczesnym zielonym przed siebie. Wszystkie samochody po obydwu stronach stały na czerwonym. Lecz jeden się wyróżnił.. Czarna Skoda, a w środku kobieta, która rozmawia przez telefon. Wyminęła samochody, przejechała na czerwonym. Zaczęła trąbić, a ja hamować. Wjechała we mnie z ogromną prędkością. Przeleciałem nad maską samochodu i walnąłem o barierkę. Poczułem okropny ból. Krzyki ludzi. Trzaskanie drzwiami... Przypomniałem sobie go. Mojego przyjaciela.. W tej samej sytuacji co ja. Wyobraziłem rodziców... Mnie... I świat, beze mnie... Czyli to mój koniec? Leżę na ulicy ze złamanym kręgosłupem, Honda złamana w pół... Obok mnie kręcą się ludzie... Odgłosy syreny... Przez kask zauważyłem jeszcze światło... Przyciąga mnie... Jak magnes... Potem blask jeszcze bardziej mnie pochłoną, a ja straciłem czucie. Nic nie czułem. Zamknąłem oczy. Czekając na samotną, wolną i okropną śmierć. Ale jedyne co mnie pociesza... To śmierć z pasji... * ''A to jest wypadek Czkawki specjalnie dla użytkownika Talonx :) Mam nadzieję, ze teraz jesteś zadowolony ;) Jeśli to przeczytałaś/przeczytałeś, zostaw jednoślad za sobą! Na pewno to docenię a na krytykę jestem otwarta :) To mój pierwszy One part, ale na moim blogu będą tez dłuższe opowiadania oraz inne One-Party :) Twój komentarz wywołuje u mnie uśmiech, a uśmiech to nowa wena! Lewa w Górę! '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone